A vehicle component may include an engine cylinder head, an engine block, a transmission case, a motor case, and the like. The various components may be formed using processes including casting and molding in a tool. The components may have various features such as complex shapes and fluid passages for a cooling jacket, lubrication system, and the like. Providing these complex shapes and passages may be challenging. For example, a sand core or other lost core may be used in a low pressure process to provide the desired features; however, limitations may arise due to small dimensions, of the desired feature on packaging limitations, the core material being unable to withstand a high pressure process, the core material being crushed, the core material shifting during the process, and the resulting component losing desired features or being otherwise incomplete.